Matters of The Heart
by Jack64
Summary: Krystal has been full of unease for the past month or so. The reason? Fox is hiding something, she can feel it, sense it. A great burden on his mind that he refuses to share. Finally, it all comes to a head as she spars with her best friend and decides to do something about it. But is it too late? (Post Assault. Update: Gave the story a minor facelift.)


**X-X-X-X**

 **Star Fox is owned by Nintendo**

 **X-X-X-X**

Matters of The Heart

A jarring impact of muscles and skin echoes off the walls as a blur of pink and white goes soaring across the sparring matt. The distinct shape of a female climbs up to her knees with heavy breathing. The woman in question having been clocked quite hard and sent sprawling.

 _Damn, even after all the training I -still- can't beat her. Something's wrong; she never goes this hard unless she's got something on her mind._

Katt Monroe stuck up a well-manicured pink paw, gesturing for her blue companion to stop. The Vixen across from her looking slightly worried and while not angry, she was obviously agitated. "Alright blue, credit for your thoughts? You never kick my ass this hard unless something's wrong."

Krystal stood in a low reared back stance, one leg outstretched before her and while standing on the ball of her left foot. Arms out before her in a fluid stance as she bounced slowly in tandem with her breathing before Katt's words registered upon her ears. "Is it that obvious…?" Came her reply.

Katt naturally nodded in response "Yea, it is. What's on your mind blue?"

Krystal huffed as she eased out of her stance and picked up a nearby water bottle. Her ears lay flat while her face took on a forlorn expression, the ordinarily joyful snout was turned downwards while her eyes carried a look of worry. The way she carried herself, it was evident her heart was having trouble processing things. Katt had become much like a sister to her since her arrival a year and a half ago and knew she could trust her feline friend.

"It's Fox." She muttered quietly.

"Oh boy… did he do something stupid?"

Krystal shook her head. "No, not yet… emphasis on yet."

Katt grew immediately concerned, those sky blue eyes and long white hair that cascaded down to her shoulders as she approached her friend. "Talk to me blue, us ladies gotta help each other out with man problems."

Krystal bit her bottom lip in trepidation, fear apparent in her eyes. She should be able to handle Fox, after all, her telepathy gave her a keen edge. Yet recently, Fox seemed to have found a way to channel her out and keep her from reading his thoughts. Which pointed to one simple fact: He was hiding something.

"I don't know what it is, but Fox lately has been quiet, very quiet. Usually, we talk and laugh, even flirt back and forth before I do something really racey, and he lights up like a solstice tree." The azure vixen explained, letting a brief smile at how much she enjoyed tormenting Fox with her body along with her voice. It was evident to anyone that he loved being around her. Which made her beg the question: Why was he isolating himself recently? The normally boisterous todd acting so timid?

"I can't even read his thoughts, he's found a way to block me out. And I don't know why he never tries to resist or close the door unless it's something particularly lewd. His mind is always warm and open to me. But lately, it's like a cold steel block that I can't a way into Did I do something wrong? Does Fox not trust me, or…"

"Stop right there Krystal, I don't think it's anything on your end. I have a hunch, and if I am right, I'm surprised it didn't come up sooner."

Krystal turned a hopeful eye to her friend, latching onto anything at this point. The lack of emotional connection and warmth from Fox had been gnawing at her for weeks, making her feel at first depressed, and then growing steadily into boiling anger that was nearing explosive limits. Coupled with the sense of mental isolation she felt, it was coming to a head. She only hoped that it could be defused before they both did something the other regretted.

"What is it?'

"Let's go get a shower and meet outside, don't want too many prodding ears in here y'know?"

The vixen acquiesced to Katt's choice, and thirty minutes later they would be outside in the warm Cornerian sun, walking along the waterfront with the sun high in the sky. Both females wore casual clothing for a light walk in the sun. The air was thick with tension, Krystal thought it was something potentially world ending. What had been Fox hiding all this time that he now suddenly clammed up and became distant?

The pair of women found a bench to sit on with Katt grabbing the first seat, the wood warming their backs and rump from basking in the sun for so long. The scent of fresh sea salt and the sound of waves crashing into the coast. A beautiful summer breeze flowed about them as it wafted in off the ocean. Katt adjusted her posture by crossing her right leg over her left and turned to look at her friend. "So, how much do you know about Fox, Krys? And I mean beyond the news, the information in his profile. How much have you delved into Fox as a person?"

Krystal blinked, it was an odd question. She knew quite a bit about Fox. "I don't understand, what do you mean? Fox and I are close friends…"

"But you want to be more?"

The vixen flushed on her cheeks with a nod. "Yes… I would love for that, I just wish he'd stop being so scared and…" With a blink, Krystal looked up and squinted her eyes with her head turning to the left. "He's scared isn't he?"

"Bingo, right on the money."

"Of what?" Krystal murmured.

"Hence my question to you, you know his history, both parents killed by Andross, he's fought an unceasing war for almost a decade trying to keep Lylat safe from who knows how many threats. He's had lovers and girlfriends sporadically, but one thing always comes up. Safety."

Krystal flinched at that last word. It smacked of disrespect and stung her pride. Her hackles rose up at the idea of someone being worried about her safety, after everything she had been through. She was quickly prodded in the side by Katt who stared at her with an eyebrow up. "None of that." Her pinkness muttered cooly.

"Why would he be concerned about that of all things? He trained me, he knows I can take care of myself." She said with crossed arms in a huff.

"Because he loves you, sweetheart. Anyone with a brain can see it, and Fox only ever gets that way when he's in love. There's a lot of people in this system who would use any edge they can get over him to hurt, manipulate, or even kill him. He's made a lot of friends, but also more than his fair share of enemies. From what you've told me about your homeworld, men and women were treated the same, but their differences were respected. Here, it's a bit different, and old habits die hard."

Krystal grit her teeth slightly in indignation that someone could view her as needing to be protected. Her ire slowed by another firm poke from her best friend. "Keep that up, and the next one is a slap. Cool your pride for five seconds and let me explain. You should approach this with a level head and talk to Fox about it without treading on his emotions."

The cobalt vixen took a deep calming breath before she let out a sigh. "Alright, hit me."

"Get pissy again and I will. Now, Fox is not a prideful man, but he's got a big heart, and he's scared. His parted ways with his previous flames because he didn't want them being put in the crosshairs of whatever villain decided to put a knife in his back that week. Granted, you have a couple things going for you so that works in your favor, namely your ability to fight and your weird mental powers."

The Cerinian vixen nodded and let the pink cat continue, listening very intently.

"So his concern isn't borne out of some damsel in distress attitude he has towards you, but more practical applications."

Krystal sighed and smiled a little. "As he usually does."

"Mhmm, I have no doubt in my mind he loves you with all his heart, but he's fearful out of that love that you could become a target -outside- of the battlefield. He could care less what happens to him, it's those around him he cares for most. I think, if you go in there, talk to him as an equal, don't let your pride swell up. Do what you do best, and I think you two will pull through. Just handle him as an equal, don't swaddle him. He'll see that and get angry, and when Fox gets angry… whoo boy. We're talking legendary levels of mad and stupid. Even Falco knows not to push him too far, despite the idiot trying more than once."

Krystal winced, her tail flicking behind her with a sigh. "So, just go in there and be out with it?"

"Yep. Fox appreciates forwardness, which is why I've always wondered why you've dragged it on for this long… cause sweetheart, if I were you, I would have jumped his bones long ago if I wasn't thirsting after Falco."

The cobalt vixen blushed under her white fur. "Well... it's just so fun to tease him, I mean really, one time he came walking through a door I knew he was coming and waited for him, his nose wedged right into my chest. I thought for sure he was going to have a meltdown with how he lit up. He was so cute trying to apologize, being such a gentleman." The vixen giggled quietly, smiling fondly at the memory.

Katt joined into her friend's laughter. "Fair enough! He always has been a big sweetheart, which is why you need to go and set him straight so you can finally get your smash on."

Krystal looked at the feline with mouth agape. "Katt!" She snapped a bit louder than she meant to, blushing furiously.

"What?! Hun, look at you! You're a veritable sexpot, you can't tell me Foxy hasn't been thinking about you at night for the last year and some change!"

If the vixen could blush any deeper, she would turn into a tomato. "He uh… he certainly has. I've caught his thoughts a few times, he forgets I can read them and… well, they were really… **really** nice." She giggled before continuing. "Not all of them were even lustful. Some were loving, others were thirsty and more than a few were a mixture of both."

"Then go get your Foxy," Katt spoke encouragingly, grinning wide at her friend. "He's scared and wondering what to do. Give him a direction to go in."

Krystal nodded, and with a firm belief held in her heart, she began to make her way to the spaceport and her Cloudrunner.

It was a short journey that felt like it dragged on forever. The entire trip from the beachfront to the Great Fox was silent with nothing but her inner thoughts. Krystal knew she was right, Star Fox was her home, and her place beside Fox was the only place she wanted to be, no matter the danger. She would stand at his side until the end of days. Krystal tried to make him see that it was her choice, and she chose both Fox and the dangerous life they led. Krystal had a burning desire to fight for the greater good, not just be some nobody or just another civilian. She was wild and free, her home had been decimated, and the vixen never wanted that to happen to anyone else. Fox's heart had to know that, even if his overly complicated mind could sometimes block out the truth with his practical side of things. The poor guy was logical to a fault and combining that with his desire to protect and shield the ones he loved, it could lead to some poor decision making.

It was with the touch down of her Cloudrunner that seemed to levy an emotional weight upon her chest. As though something was brewing, a great or terrible event. She realized there would be no go-between as her anxiety had begun to spike, and nagging fears started to wedge themselves into her mind. Krystal promptly stomped these out and eased her mind quietly by entering a semi-meditative state. She was in control, not the other way around. She would see this trial through and help Fox to know that she was meant to be here, with him. The love she felt within her chest could not be denied any longer. Even if it required a blunt instrument over the head to get it through his handsome thick skull.

Slowly the vixen made her way into the depths of the ship, her mind able to pick up faint traces of him. The sounds of the powerful engines humming mixed with the dull sounds of her boots thumping off the metal deck plates. She finally she found herself on the observation deck. The verdant green and blue shape of Corneria lit by Lylat's central star filling out the view. There silhouetted before it, was Fox himself in his usual attire, flight jacket, a red scarf tied in a knot behind his neck green pants and all. The view was gorgeous, especially with him in it. Krystal felt her heart leap up into her throat as her nerves began to shake only to be soothed by another drawn-out breath. The cobalt vixen strode forward with the door sliding shut behind her. Her boots gently collided with the floor as her tail swayed. Fox did not even turn to greet her, such was the power of the moment that consumed his mind. Indeed, he did not even acknowledge her until she finally came to stand at his side and she placed a delicate paw upon his shoulder. She felt him jump in surprise and watched as his head upturned and the pair locked eyes. Both sets of glistening hues leveled with each other. Each vulpine had a reflection of the other within them, eyes full of worry and fear, but also laid with great concern. Katt had been right, it wasn't because he thought lesser of her, it's because his mind was overruling his heart. That put her at ease. Knowing it wasn't an emotional issue did make it easier going forward. Krystal was grateful to know it was his logical mind at work that was taxing him, instead of his emotional state. If such were the case, he would have been far easier to read.

Fox offered a half-hearted smile that conveyed his distress, he was lost in thought and trying to formulate where he was going. The man looked like he hadn't slept in a while and his condition made the need to protect Fox become all that much greater well within her. Even if it was protecting him from himself.

"Hey, Krys." His voice was soft and hollow. "Did you need something?" No emotion, no real joy. It hurt her just to hear that tone.

The cobalt vixen summed up all her courage to not just out with it, remembering what Katt had explained that she needed to talk to him like an equal and guide him somewhat.

 _Fox is a good man, he just gets wrapped up in what he thinks is right._

Krystal offered him a smile in return, though hers was far more genuine, trying to reassure him that things were well but also letting him know that she was very much aware of his predicament. "Yes Fox, I do need something, but, so do you."

The todd blinked "What do you mean?"

"Fox… don't play games with me alright? I'm a telepath, remember? I don't even need it right now because you look like hell. I'm… not sure how you've found a way to block me out, but that doesn't matter right now. What does is what's bothering you." She became poignant, but not to the level of hostility. "Don't say it's nothing, you're my Captain, and I can read you better than anyone else."

Fox turned his head lightly with a grimace on his face. Those beautiful, adorable ears went flat against the top of his head, and his chest heaved. The cat was very much out of the bag, and he knew it would come up sooner or later. His resolve was determined. Fox would not back down. He didn't care about himself, all he cared for was her and that she was safe. With a fearsome steely-eyed determination, he turned back to Krystal and locked eyes.

"I want you off my ship, Krystal. It's not safe for you." He expected shouting, backlash, for her pride to erupt. The vixen before him was bustling with pride in who she was, strong headed and very brave for all that she endured. But he could not forgive himself if something were to happen to her.

Krystal stood there, her eyes narrowed as she processed the words. Every fiber of her being wanted to lash out at Fox and yell at him, to shout at him that he was an idiot and a fool. Some inkling sensation wanted her to leave then and there, that she would get her revenge upon him at a later date. Even Katt's words were drowned out about placating her pride. The thing was, Krystal knew this to be a defining moment in her life. She had a crossroads to choose from. The path of hurt and anger and do as Fox said with the least amount of resistance which would be the easy road… Or, as she always had, take the harder path, stand her ground and prove why she belonged there. The one thing however that made her stick to that moment, was that it was about her, he wasn't doing it for himself. As always, Fox was incredibly caring about someone else's well being, rather than care for his own desires. She knew the love that was in his heart, that it beat for her just as her own heart roared in her ears everytime they were close. So many times she just wished he would give in, pin her to the wall and make her his own. Now was not the time for such thoughts, however, now was the time for battle. A battle of wills… and a fight for their love.

Without pause, Krystal shook her head as she challenged her Captain. "Not going to happen Fox."

Fox blinked at that, having expected her to go just as he instructed. "Don't make me repeat myself again." His voice rose, hackles high as he took on a more authoritative posture, his whiskers up and ears forward, those eyes sullen had taken a turn for the fierce. Fox did not allow disobedience on his ship. Not from anyone, even Krystal.

"You can repeat it all you like, Fox. But I will not obey that order. As for why? Well, simply put; because you're being a daft cunt."

That language defused Fox for a moment and caught him off guard. Krystal almost never used such language, thinking it unbecoming of herself. "Excuse me?" Fox questioned incredulously.

"I said: You're. Being. A. Daft. Cunt. Did I stutter, Fox?" Emphasising each word as she held her captain's gaze. Krystal easily spied his surprise within those emerald irises. She personally hated such language but would use it when necessary. Her arms crossed over her ample chest. "I'm not going anywhere, I would never abandon my family, let alone you. No matter how many times you tell me to leave." She state matter of factly. There was care in her voice that was overlaid with great determination. The vixen in all her bullheaded nature would not budge.

Fox loved that about her, that great will, the strength to carry on no matter what. She couldn't be here though, it was only a matter of time before she would get hurt because of his failure. She would die, and it would be his fault. His mind began to slowly unravel, the block he had managed to put in place began to crumble as he thought about her body, still, cold and listless in space. Those beautiful turquoise eyes closed forever. He quickly scrunched his eyes so that Krystal would not see the tears well up at the mere thought of her death. He even went so far as to pinch the bridge between his eyes to seal up his ducts. His voice when he found it, was shuddering in fear.

"Krystal, please, I beg you, leave. I don't want you to be hurt. Star Fox puts everyone I love in danger, and I can't carry the weight of you being in danger."

"Why is Slippy still flying then?" Krystal asked pointedly. "Is it because he's a male? Or is it because you have something more for me that the others don't?"

"That's not it at all dammit!" He snapped, she'd struck a chord and in a bad way. "I -know- you can fight, hell you survived being trapped in that damned crystal on Sauria and STILL managed to help me all the way through that adventure, coupled with the Aparoid Invasion?" He sighed and turned to which she quickly grabbed his shoulder and turned him back to face her.

"Don't you dare turn your back to me, Fox, not during this conversation." She felt a powerful anger well up at being told what to do, but she wasn't having any of this crap. Fox was a fighter, and she was treating him as her equal, just as she would a Cerinian Warrior. "I will not take that disrespect, nor should you disrespect yourself with such behavior.

Fox went to open his mouth, tempted to say something particularly vicious only to silence himself. This wasn't Falco, Peppy or any of the others. This was Krystal… the woman he had done his best to keep his feelings for under wraps. Most certainly he had failed, but she never acted as though she outright knew. Instead, she played games with him, embarrassing him in the most playful of ways. Now, he had just tried to kick her out of her own home and off the team, and she wasn't having any of it.

"Kryst…"

"Stop." it was an order. Not a request. "You just said I can take care of myself, that I can hold my own. That means there's nothing to worry about… That means there's more to this than you're telling me, Fox." Her gaze softened, and she took a step closer. That paw having never left his shoulder. "Talk to me, you've always been open with me and everything. I don't like what you've become lately, cold, closed off… Distant. Far from what you used to be… I miss that Fox." Krystal let the first look of genuine hurt cross her features. The perky whiskers on either side of her delicate snout went low, while her ears dipped back and her body language became morose, shoulders slumped and tail hanging listlessly behind her.

Fox watched on as the normally fierce and vibrant Krystal became somber. Those eyes had taken on a visage of great pain. The todd stood there with sudden realization dawning upon him just how much he had been hurting Krystal. He had never wanted that if anything he was trying to avoid it. In a classic move of self-defeating intentions; he had done the exact opposite. He had shut her out, instead of treating her like a friend, he acted as though she were a danger. Instead of he talking to her as though they were equals, he treated her like a burden. That was unacceptable.

"Krys… I'm… sorry. I can't bear the thought of you dying, Slippy, Falco, Peppy… I can handle that, but you, you're… You're everything to me." He whispers, finally outing what he had been feeling all this time. Even so, he continued. "I had no idea, I got so caught up in my thoughts, I didn't even think to talk to you, I'm so used to dealing with things on my own. Even with you being here… I've been such an idiot." His voice was laden with honesty before he planted his head in both palms while the cracks in his mental defenses became greater by the second. The walls crumbling bit by bit.

Krystal watched his every move like a hawk. Not for weakness to strike, but to see if he would come back around. Evermore did she feel that barrier he put up begin to collapse under the weight of guilt and anger, not at her, but at himself for how he treated her. It made her smile, not in vindictive glee, but in the joy that there was hope for them both. He seemed to finally grasp just how much he had hurt her with his intentions. She would elaborate later on just how much, but for now, the fact that he understood what his actions had caused was more than enough. However, Krystal knew she wasn't entirely in the right either. She had not addressed it sooner, as his friend and confidant, she should have tackled it earlier on before it got to the point it did. They both shared the blame in the matter.

"It's alright Fox, I am not innocent in this either. I should have come to talk to you sooner rather than wait." Krystal stepped closer until their snouts were practically touching. Her voice was tender, welcoming and full of comfort. "I'm sorry for neglecting you like that." Her glee evident that he admitted to what they both felt, but it was only a start. She planned to get him to say the big three before this event was over.

The blazing orange vulpine could not believe his ears. He had shut her out of his life, ignored her, cut her off from his mind. And **she** was apologizing to him?! Never in his dreams did he ever want her to apologize to him. He didn't deserve it. Her words were like a cannon shot to the walls of his barriers, laying them low.

Krystal was finally able to pick up his thoughts and surface emotions. The deeper consciousness evaded her still, but the patterns were becoming clearer. As he was about to speak, she silenced him with a touch to the nose. "Don't, let's not turn this into some stupid back and forth whose fault it is… let's move forward? Yes?"

Fox could only nod, not quite realizing how far his barriers were gone.

 _How could anyone be so perfect? What did I do to deserve her?_

The air suddenly became that much lighter as the two settled in, Fox noted their proximity and his boyish charms began to resurface, but Krystal was not going to let him go. Not this time. She wanted this near cataclysmic event between them to become something more, a bonding moment to last a lifetime and beyond. She smiled with warmth and adoration for her Foxy which sent him into a downward spiral of being flustered.

The male's face flushed red as he began to stutter words, but before he could descend into that adorable bashful nature, she opted to strike. A simple bump of their noses together with a warm if not sly smile on her lips as she whispered to him. "Not this time Fox, no more games or hiding."

"W-what?" Fox's brain began to short circuit as the vixen's body language suddenly became very alluring, hinting at the playful nature that many vulpines carried. The fact it was a member of the opposite sex, made it even more so. Fox's throat bobbed as he swallowed a mouthful of saliva while his nerves began to consume him in a new way. One of unrepentant desire and hopes that his wildest fantasies might be about to become true despite his earlier trespass.

Krystal could only grin at his question."You seem to be hard of hearing tonight." The azure vixen responded, her tail lashes as she urges Fox backward, step by step until he tumbled suddenly over the edge of a green couch, one that had been there for an age. The thing had seen more than a few wars and nights of intense drinking, gaming, and who knows what else knowing Falco and Katt's escapades. Now, it was their turn. She proceeded to pounce atop her Captain and bump their noses together once more. Her voice became low, flirty and full of mischief as her body eclipsed the todds. Ample chest pressed down into his powerful frame along with her curves meshing perfectly to his, as though their bodies were made for one another.

"I said… no more games, no more of you hiding. I won't let this happen again." Krystal firmly pressed herself down against him as if to ram her point home while their snouts tenderly caressed against each other and that time around, Fox returned the gesture that made Krystal purr with ever-growing ardor. In response, her thick bushy tail sought out the males own and coiled the two together, slowly wrapping them as orange and blue meshed together in perfect unison.

"K-Krys-"

"Shh… let me take care of you." She didn't intend for it sound as lewd as it did, but she had no intention of escalating it that far. Krystal slowly batted away the crumbled walls of his mind and gingerly met him within his headspace, caressing his mind with her own as she embraced him both physically and mentally. They had done so before, when Fox had nightmares of his past, she would often soothe him and help him rest. The game had changed, however, and Krystal had no intentions of letting Fox slip through her paws again. She never wanted it to get as close to losing him as she did that day. Not then, and certainly not ever again. Krystal knew full well they had dodged an emotional bullet. She let him perceive her mind as she was, full of desire, love and adoration and the want to move past what almost became their downfall. Fox was seeing her in ways only another Cerinian should have. How his mind was so receptive, she wasn't sure how. But she wasn't going to start complaining about it.

To Fox, the feeling of her mind touching him was like the finest of silks caressing him internally. It sent shivers racing down his spine as he gasped while the sensation of their tails held together only made their moment that much more intimate. He enjoyed how much she would dote on him in his times of distress, she was his light in the dark. The angel of his dreams and he had almost succeeded in being a complete idiot and removing her from his life… possibly forever. The mere thought of it sent pangs of fear to the forefront only for Krystal to whisper into his ear in the tongue of her people. The sweet dulcet tones of her voice soothed him in a way no other woman was capable of. Fox adored it when she spoke in her language, it was enchanting, beautiful, much like the vixen who now lay across him.

In response, his own paws came to a gentle rest upon her lovely hips as though clinging to the world for stability and she was his rock. Krystal hardly objected as she answered his grip with a nuzzle to the ear followed by a tender nibble. The simple gesture had a profound effect on him, and in a moment of pure instinct, moved him to nuzzle up into her neck, taking in her heavenly scent while her delectable taste flitted across his tongue which made Fox murmur in bliss.

That action earned him a deep passionate purr from above followed by a whisper of encouragement. "That's it Foxy… I'm here, and I'm never going anywhere, I promise you that. I won't let you push me away, and I certainly won't let anyone take me away from my family… or from you. If they try? They will find a blaster or a Nova Bomb being rammed down their throat."

Fox gulped at that one phrase in her statement. "From me?" He whispered quietly in response.

Krystal pulled back and gently ran her velveteen paw through his head fur, her nose touching his once again. "Yes, Fox, from you. No more games." The vixen spoke, rubbing her snout alongside his, murmuring lovingly to the todd she had longed for. To have their relationship go beyond what it had been. She had tried to play it by Lylatian standards, but now, it seemed she had to go back to her people's ways, and somehow she knew Fox probably wouldn't mind it. "Since you won't act, one of us needs to be the adult." She teased as her head leaned down into his thick neck fluff. The vixen delivering a sharp nibble to his neck followed by a possessive growl. "Do you know how Cerinian courtship works Foxy?" She enquired, a rhetorical question, but she wanted to have some fun.

"C-can't say I do."

"Well then… let me explain… because you're about to have some hands-on experience."

"W-wait what-"

"The first lesson, the lady is in charge." She growled playfully and nipped him harder on the neck, their bodies mingling tightly together while her palms lay at rest upon his shoulders. Her paws gliding as though upon air while they sifted through his lustrous fur coat and felt the powerful muscles beneath. She had only ever dreamed of feeling Fox in such a way, to experience him. They had cuddled, most certainly, she had held him on the nights of his nightmares. That's all it had been, taking care of his emotional needs. But now, things were escalating, and she couldn't be happier. The vixen continued her lesson on Cerinian rituals. "On Cerinia, it's the female who chooses their mate, the men can woo, attempt to win their hearts, all manner of things. But in the end, it's the female who decides and leads the dance once it begins; and seeing as how far we've come Foxy, it's time I took the reigns."

Fox gulped, nervousness clearly written on his feature as he opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by a sudden move from the wily vixen. "But I just tried to- Oh~ fuck!" A sharp gasp tore from his throat as Krystal bit him voraciously upon the neck. The attack was not enough to break the skin, but certainly enough to elicit a strong reaction and make him whimper slightly in want.

"Yes, yes you did Foxy-Woxy. Which I won't allow to ever happen again, you consumed yourself with fear and grief before anything even happened to me. Here and now, I am making a promise to you. I will protect you, even with my life if needed. No matter the situation, and something tells me you'll do the same. Won't you?"

Fox could only nod as Krystal attacked his neck with bite after bite, making him shiver and cling to her hips with both strong paws and pull her in as if trying to merge their very bodies. It was something that earned him a moan of approval as the two vulpines embraced. Krystal would not let him go, not until he spoke the words they both knew to be true.

"Say the words." She murmured aggressively, her teeth a knifepoint upon his neck, just a mere few inches of pressure away from breaking the skin.

"W-which-"

"Don't play games Foxy, say it." She growled this time, with far more authority. "You know what I mean. Something we both know to be true."

Fox knew damn well what they both wanted. He had wanted to tease lightly, his mind being in a far better place than it was just mere moments ago. And she was the cause of it, her resolute nature, the love and care in her actions. She had come to him, treated him like an equal instead of beating him down or yelling. Now, she was pinning him to a couch, threatening to take their lives to the next level and all he had to do was speak the three most important words. She was telling him to do it. The cobalt vixen wanted to hear it as much as he desired to say it. His heart swelled and thundered in love as he opened his maw.

"I love you, Krystal." He purred into the soft white fluff of her ear, placing a paw on the back of her head.

"And I love you, Fox McCloud." The only sound that followed was a pained but joyous whine as Fox felt her teeth sink into his neck. The skin broke easily under the pressure as she laid claim to her mate, marking him forever as hers. He couldn't be happier if he tried…. Well, at least until a few moments later. Some plans never survive first contact, but that's a story for another day.

 **X-X-X-X**

 **Well, there we go, nice short sweet to the point. I've been sitting on this idea for a bit, and from a few arguments I've had with some other authors over how the hell Krystal got kicked off the team without any explanation, and it just seemed like she took it and then went off to become the Cartoonish villain she was in Command. I wanted to take what I think at least, to be a more realistic scenario. Given that Krystal is a telepath, she has an edge no one else has in all of Lylat. So her just… suddenly being kicked off the team, not even bothering to talk with Fox or work things out just always perplexed me and made no sense. Given the fact WE KNOW Krystal is very empathetic and understanding. She only ever becomes vindictive in the crapshoot that is Q-games bad fan-fic tier writing. I know some will argue that the little things get under your skin and blah blah blah things blow out of proportion. But, I would say that while Krystal is one stubborn lady, she wouldn't get brushed aside so quickly, especially with how much care she has for Fox as expressed in Assault. And once she found out the depth of the reason? I think she would be even more inclined to stand her ground and talk things out with Fox. On top of this, I know I made Fox kind of a pushover in this, but the reasoning behind that was Fox has been running himself ragged for a few weeks, by the time the confrontation comes up, he's at wit's end.  
**

 **On another note, WWC's next chapter is coming along, and EA is shaping up nicely. I should have the next section out in a couple of weeks for EA and WWC will be a bit longer after that. I appreciate all the feedback I get from those who read my stories and am glad so many people have come to enjoy them. Seriously, you guys give me a huge confidence boost to keep on writing and do my best to put out stories that folks enjoy. Even if they are pretty much, all OTP focused.  
**

 **Till next time!**


End file.
